4 horas con un escort
by BrideOfDemons
Summary: Naruto decide contratar los servicios de un escort. Lo que pasó después de eso es algo que nunca hubiese podido aventurar. Naruto x Sasuke


_._

_._

_._

_Escrito desde el punto de vista de Naruto. _

**···**

-Buenas noches. Sea bienvenido.

Una mujer rubia de cabellera ondulada sumamente elegante me recibió, consiguiendo que mi nerviosismo se elevase el triple de lo que ya estaba. Sí, había ido por decisión propia pero apenas había entrado en ese lugar ya empezaba a arrepentirme.

Me llamo Uzumaki Naruto y tengo 19 años y por primera vez en mi vida acababa de entrar en un local de escorts de lujo _(Un/a escort es un acompañante remunerado, es decir, uno al que un cliente paga por acudir con él a reuniones, fiestas, salidas a otra ciudad, etc. La contratación puede incluir o no sexo_).

No conocía nada de este mundo hasta que vi una reseña en una revista y me llamó poderosamente la atención ¿De verdad existían cosas como esas? ¿Alguien podía contratar a otra persona así sin más y a cambio de una suma de dinero tenía que acompañarle y ofrecerle sus servicios? Sonaba tan irreal, incluso divertido. Peligroso, ¿quizás? Excitante sin duda.

Sí soy joven y quizás demasiado inocente porque hasta que no llegué ahí no me dí cuenta de donde me había metido.

-Buenas noches -contesté sin saber muy bien que decir o como actuar.

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de como funcionaba aquello y a pesar de tener muchísima curiosidad no me atrevía a preguntar alguna bobada y sonar idiota. Preferí callarme.

-Acompáñeme si es tan amable -añadió con una sonrisa deslumbrante indicándome con una mano que la siguiese.

Pasamos a una espaciosa sala en donde las paredes estaban pintadas de un color rojo oscuro, a conjunto con las cortinas. En medio de la sala un par de sofás de cuero negro y en medio de ellos una pequeña mesita de cristal. Como decoración algunos cuadros y velas que daban ese aspecto agradable y relajante. Todo muy buen cuidado, de muy buen gusto, a la vista saltaba que era un lugar de mucho prestigio.

-Podrá tomar asiento donde usted desee, ahora una de mis señoritas vendrá a tomar nota de su pedido -añadió dejándome completamente solo y un tanto confundido.

¿Pedido? ¿De qué estaba hablando? Ni que fuese un restaurante.

Suspire y simplemente trate de mantenerme neutral y en calma.

No tardó ni un minuto en aparecer otra chica, de aspecto un poco más joven que la anterior que me ofreció un par de papeles.

-¡Hola! Buenas noches. Le entrego las hojas que tiene que rellenar. En la primera hoja debe escribir sus datos personales y aceptar las normas de este local. Esto es por seguridad, no se preocupe, todo es confidencial. En la siguiente hoja encontrará un formulario con varias preguntas que deberá contestar sinceramente para que podamos ofrecerle el mejor servicio posible. Si tiene alguna duda no dude en consultarme.

Vale, sonaba coherente y sencillo. Asentí y la chica se marcho por donde había venido. Yo simplemente me dedique a echar una ojeada a los papeles.

Empecé escribiendo mi nombre completo, mi edad, mi sexo, lugar de residencia, trabajo, estudios, y un sin fin de datos que a mi parecer no eran necesarios. Firme una de las hojas y cuando pase a la siguiente me dí cuenta de para que realmente necesitaba rellenar todo aquello. Al contrario que en la anterior hoja, en esta pasaban a preguntarte cosas más íntimas, como qué tipo de hombre te atraía y tenías que describir y ser lo más preciso posible. Para qué tipo de evento querías al acompañante, especificar para cuantas horas, si deseabas mantener relaciones sexuales con él, aparte o si solo iba a ser un servicio de compañía.

Bueno al fin y al cabo tenía su lógica, por supuesto eran importantes los gustos de cada cliente y de ahí que hubiese ese tipo de preguntas. Pero aún así, no sabía muy bien que responder.

Después de unos 15 minutos la chico volvió y le dí los papeles completamente rellenados y firmados.

-Puede pasar otra vez al recibidor y en un breve atenderemos su demanda.

Asentí y me dirigí hacía la entrada.

¿Ya estaba? ¿Ahora se suponía que a partir de mi descripción y mis datos iban a elegir al mejor prototipo de tío para mí? Parecía de película pero cuando la mujer de pelo rubio me dio la factura entendí del todo que ese mundillo estaba más que bien montado.

No era rico y por supuesto esta tontería iba a costarme la paga de varios meses.

-Aquí le detallamos las tarifas, la primera hora con el escort está valorada en 700 dólares, si contrata dos horas el precio será de 1200. Usted en concreto ha pedido cuatro horas. Por las cuatro horas tendrá un coste de 2300 dólares. ¿Pagará con tarjeta?

-Sí -dije aún chocado por la hostia que acababa de darme al decirme el precio final.

No es que pensase que me lo iban a regalar y fue culpa mía por no informarme de los precios con antelación pero no pude evitar sentir que era excesivo.

-Es usted muy afortunado, Es un importe especial reservado solo a algunos clientes. Solo tenemos dos escrots con ese tipo de tarifas.

¿Estaba tratando de decirme que tenía suerte y me había tocado el más caro del local? Oh si , por supuesto, menuda suerte pensé, maldiciéndome internamente. Me había matado a trabajar como un burro y ahora lo acababa de fundir por mi estupidez de contratar a un prostituto de lujo. Sin duda, una de mis grandiosas ideas.

La mujer de pelo rubio se retiró y volvió a dejarme solo y mientras esperaba empezaron a entrar otros hombres. Por lo menos ese detalle hizo que no me sintiese tan raro y miserable.

-Disculpe señor Uzumaki por haberle hecho esperar. Esperamos que sea de su agrado, si tiene algún problema puede acudir aquí e intentaremos resolverlo. Le recordamos que los servicios que ha contratado solo están activos durante 4 horas. Si pasado ese tiempo quiere añadir más tendrá que comunicárnoslo, aquí le dejo una tarjeta. Qué pase una buena noche.

Ni siquiera supe que me estaba diciendo, mis ojos se quedaron clavados ante ese hombre que le acompañaba. ¿En serio? Tenía que ser una broma o un sueño. Se me quedó cara de gilipollas y no era para menos, ¿ese tipo era el elegido? ¡Por Dios! ¡Era un jodido ángel! Iba vestido con traje y corbata y le acompañaba una agradable fragancia masculina, fuerte pero que no resultaba desagradable. Su cabello azabache caía por sobre su cara y tenía la piel sumamente blanca y de apariencia delicada. No podía ver debajo de su ropa pero podía asegurar que también tenía un cuerpo de infarto. Cuando hablo añadió su voz a sus ya 1001 atributos, era profunda, grave. Si digo que no me puse cachondo de solo verle mentiría, pero , y con algo de dificultad intenté mantenerme cuerdo.

-¿Nos vamos? -pronunció y me quede sin habla.

-¿Eh? Sí…

Salimos y el aire frío de la noche consiguió despejarme un poco, cosa que agradecí. Pensé que de un momento a otro iba a perder el equilibrio. ¿Por qué me había puesto de ese modo? Sí, vale, era jodidamente atractivo, guapo, muy guapo ¿y qué? Era lo normal ¿no? Por eso estaba trabajando en un sitio como aquel.

-¿Cuál es exactamente el motivo por el que me has contratado? No te ofendas, pero me gusta ser claro y directo -comentó haciendo que volviese a ponerme nervioso.

¿Motivo? Ni siquiera yo lo sabía. Bueno sí, experimentar, probar….Algo y nada en concreto. Solo había decidido que quería y había ido a por ellos ¿Era eso tan extraño?

-Solo un poco de compañía -dije queriendo ser sincero -¿Cómo te llamas por cierto?

-No se nos permite revelar nuestra identidad. Forma parte de las normas, ¿No te las has leído?

-Oh vale.

Joder claro, las normas, por supuesto, me las había leído ¿Entonces por qué le había preguntado…? Estaba empezando a desvariar…

-Yo me llamo Naruto -añadí rápidamente queriendo deshacerme de esa incómoda situación -Encantado.

No dijo nada pero se me quedó mirando con esos ojos negros que parecían ser capaces de leer más allá de lo aparente y me ponían demasiado nervioso.

-Mi piso no está demasiado lejos ¿Te importa si caminamos?

-No.

A medida que íbamos caminando y de reojo me fije más detenidamente en él. No parecía que tuviese una edad muy alejada de la mía, se veía joven, muy joven. Estaba prohibido relevar datos personales a los clientes por seguridad, era entendible, pero eso no hizo más que aumentar mis ganas de saber de ese chico misterioso.

-¿Hace mucho que trabajas en ese lugar?

Podía sonar una pregunta idiota, pero era más para romper el huelo que otra cosa. Al darme cuenta que no tenia intención de entablar conversación, tuve que ser yo el que lo animase a hacerlo.

-Hace justo tres meses.

-¿Oh, en serio? La mujer esa me ha dicho que eras uno de los VIPS, si es que se le puede llamar así.

-Lo soy.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y no supe muy bien si era por tenerle caminando a mi lado o simplemente porque estaba empezando a bajar la temperatura. Al cabo de escasos minutos estuvimos delante del edificio donde yo vivía. Nada lujoso, muy modesto pero estaba bastante orgulloso de el, porque lo había comprado gracias a mi esfuerzo.

-Es aquí.

Abrí la puerta y avanzamos hasta el ascensor, Mi piso se encontraba en la tercera planta.

-Perdona si está un poco desordenado -dije queriendo excusarme por adelantado.

Realmente era bastante vago a la hora de ordenar las cosas y al final todo terminaba en cualquier parte. Ahora que alguien como él tuviese que ver todo eso, me daba vergüenza sinceramente.

Cuando estuvimos delante de la puerta de mi piso y abrí dejé que él entrase primero, encendí todas las luces y la calefacción y le acompañe hasta la sala de estar.

-Bueno, siéntate, ¿Quieres tomar algo?

-¿Tienes algún licor?

-¿Licor?

Yo no era dado a beber, aunque por alguna visita siempre tenía guardada alguna botella para ocasiones especiales.

-Lo que quieras, me da igual -añadió finalmente.

-Miraré a ver que hay.

Abrí uno de los armarios donde guardaba las botellas y efectivamente como pensaba, aún quedaban varias casi enteramente llenas, de festejos anteriores. Cogí una y se la lleve dejándola encima de la mesita que había enfrente del sofá.

-Ahora te traigo un vaso con hielo -dije dirigiéndome hacia la cocina.

Todo parecía ir bien pero por dentro me sentía irremediablemente inquieto. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía actuar ahora? No quise tardar demasiado y me apresuré a volver al salón.

-Aquí tienes -se lo pasé y lo cogió para seguidamente coger la botella y servirse él mismo el licor.

-Gracias.

Me quede observándole en silencio. Sin duda ese chaval tenía un aire diferente, uno que no sabía explicar, pero te hacía tener ganas de conocer más a fondo.

-¿Por qué eres "VIP"? -le pregunté curioso.

Comprendía la magnitud de esa palabra y precisamente por eso quise saber hasta que punto llegaba cuando se trataba de escorts.

-No es algo que yo eligiese, simplemente me etiquetaron así.

-¿Solo hay dos hombres trabajando allí que tengan esa etiqueta?

-Sí.

-Entiendo.

Poco a poco iba viendo que ese chico era alguien de pocas palabras, como me había dicho al principio, claro y directo. No iba a lograr mucha conversación de él y por lo que parecía tampoco le importaba. Al fin y al cabo él cobraba igual, nos pasásemos la noche follando, charlando o simplemente mirando por la ventana. Pero yo que había sido el que había pagado no iba a quedarme desperdiciando el tiempo.

-¿Qué sueles hacer cuando otros clientes te contratan?

Sí, lo admito, no tenía ni puñetera idea de como lidiar con él y quizás pretendía imitar un poco lo que solía hacer con otros pero ¿y qué? ¡Algo había que hacer! ¡Tonto yo por no haber pensado antes en algún plan o cita! ¡Pero ya estaba hecho!

-Depende. La mayoría son gente de clase alta. Forrados de dinero y lujos pero que no tienen una pareja que les satisfaga. Entonces no les queda otra que contratarla. Me han contratado muchas veces para acudir a sus aburridas fiestas de negocios, para que finja ser su amante o su novio o simplemente para que sea su acompañante. Llegan a pagar una bestialidad de dinero solo para llevar del brazo a un tipo como yo.

Asentí y en parte no pude evitar comprender a aquellos hombres. Si tenían dinero y podían permitírselo, debía ser un orgullo para ellos llevar a un morenazo como él al lado. Poder presumir, aunque al final fuese todo una farsa, de tener un tiarron de esa envergadura solo para ellos. Sin duda un autentico placer que yo no podía permitirme. Aunque ahora lo hubiese contratado, cuando hubiesen pasado las cuatro horas, tendríamos que despedirnos y no volver a vernos por un muy largo tiempo, (Si es que decidía volver a hacerlo) ya que esas sumas de dinero era algo que costaba mucho ahorrar.

-¿Has tenido algún otro tipo de experiencias?

-Sí, claro. Luego hay otros tíos como tú que solo me contratan para pasar un poco el rato, y para que les haga sentir que su vida no es tan miserable como parece.

Me quedé de piedra y tardé un par de segundos largos en asimilar lo que acababa de decir. Pensé que se estaba burlando o vacilando pero al verle con el rostro completamente serio, no supe por donde cogerlo.

-¿Por qué has dicho eso? -le pregunte entre mosqueado y confundido.

-¿Acaso me equivoco? No tienes pinta de estar forrado y tampoco tienes pinta de ser ningún empresario o hombre de negocios. Sinceramente no suelen contratarme chicos como tú. De hecho es la primera vez.

De pronto me sentí tonto y algo avergonzado. ¿Era la primera vez que le contrataba alguien como yo? ¿Y a qué se refería exactamente con "alguien como yo"? ¿Pobre? ¿Descuidado? ¿Que no tengo ni idea?

-Pero permitirme disculparme. No he sido lo suficientemente educado y profesional, me disgustaría saber que mis servicios no están siendo de tu agrado -cambio completamente de tono y de repente parecía otra persona -No me lo tengas en cuenta.

-¿Por qué….?

No pude siquiera preguntarle y me interrumpió.

-Si has pagado has pagado, en realidad da igual quien seas y todo lo demás. Solo estaba tratando de sonar casual, prefiero mil veces este tipo de encuentros que esos en los que solo hay hipocresía y tengo que fingir ser quien no soy.

No quise contestarle mal, ni decirle que su manera de hablar me había enfadado un poco. Preferí callar y tratar de entender lo que me estaba explicando. Estaba claro que tenía un papel que cumplir y al final, no era muy distinto de ser una especie de actor, un robot, que a cambio de dinero, daba su mejor servicio. Algo de lo que yo era completamente ajeno, hasta ahora.

-No pasa nada -termine diciendo sentándome a su lado -Es culpa mía. Es cierto, no tenía nada pensado, todo esto es improvisado. No soy un tipo de negocios, ni tengo ninguna fiesta a la que ir. Simplemente tenía curiosidad y decidí probar.

-¿Me has contratado cuatro horas solo por curiosidad?

-Es que...en la hoja ponía que esa tarifa tenía un pequeño descuento del 5% -termine confesando algo cortado.

Una pequeña risa se asomó de la cara del chico y eso no hizo más que incrementar el bochorno.

-Sí, sí….ya lo sé. Soy un idiota. Estaba claro que es un truco, para al final acabar contratando muchas horas y pagar más. El descuento es ridículo.

-No lo eres. Está bien, cuatro horas de mi compañía. No está mal ¿eh? ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Me fije en el reloj de la pared. La una y veinte de la madrugada.

-Pues…

Siendo sincero cuando le miraba lo único que se me pasaba por la cabeza y a esas horas de la noche era liarme con él, pero decírselo sin más y de esa manera tan brusca, aunque estuviese acostumbrado a ese tipo de proposiciones, me parecía de ser un maleducado pervertido.

-Va, sin miedo. Dilo.

-Es que uf..te veo y me….

No, no podía decírselo, me daba cosa. Cuando me miraba con esos ojos negros, me intimidaba. Era como si estuviese leyéndote la mente al mismo tiempo que te observaba.

-¿Te pongo?

Me puse rojo de inmediato sin querer y sin poder evitarlo. Se me subió la sangre a la cabeza como si fuese un virginal al que acaban de darle su primer beso.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿Era eso lo que ibas a decir, no?

-¡¿Cómo lo supiste?!

-Es demasiado obvio. Estas en las nubes, sudas, estás nervioso, y llevas un buen rato mirándome fijamente, sin despegar tus ojos de mí. Sí, demasiado obvio.

-Joder…No se te escapa ni una.

-Soy un profesional, no lo olvides.

¿Pero cómo no iba a tener los ojos pegado a él? Era imposible no mirarle, sería un pecado no hacerlo.

-Pues sí, me pones ¿Es eso raro? No estoy salido eh -quise añadir -Es solo que me pareces muy atractivo y eres mi tipo, no sé...me molas…

-Ya…

Trague saliva y volví a sentirme inseguro. Seguramente estaba acostumbrado a escuchar ese tipo de cosas constantemente, piropos seguro que no le faltaba y tíos que le fuesen detrás mucho menos. Pero yo siempre había sido un chico sincero y me costaba no acabar diciendo todo lo que pensaba.

-No, no es raro -añadió -Tú tampoco estás mal. Se te ve en forma ¿Haces ejercicio?

-Bueno, no tanto como pueda parecer. Creo que simplemente herede buenos genes. Entre el trabajo y las horas extras, a veces ni siquiera tengo tiempo de dormir.

-¿De qué trabajas?

-Los fines de semana en un restaurante y de lunes a viernes en un almacén. Ahora por suerte nos han adelantado un par de días de las vacaciones y tengo varios días libres. Termino hecho polvo, pero no me quejo, vengo de una familia de trabajadores, estoy acostumbrado a trabajar desde muy joven.

-Ya veo.

-No me pagan tanto como a ti, pero no está mal.

-¿No vas a beber conmigo? -me ofreció el vaso con el que había estado bebiendo y yo me le quedé mirando -¿No?

-Ah, no no, yo no suelo beber -contesté para después sentirme mal por haberle rechazado.

-Chico sano.

-¿Quieres que pidamos unas pizzas? -por supuesto no había nada comestible en la nevera que ofrecerle y tampoco podía ser muy exquisito y gastar en ir a comer a algún sitio, así que tendríamos que conformarnos con las pizzas -Las pido y en 15 minutos llegan.

-Me parece bien.

Cogí el móvil de mi bolsillo y me alejé unos metros para tener más intimidad y hacer la llamada. De lejos y mientras tenía el teléfono en la oreja esperando que me contestasen le seguía mirando hipnotizado, como si me hubiesen hecho un hechizo y simplemente no pudiese dejar de observarle.

Se quedó terminado de beber el licor que tenía en el vaso con suma tranquilidad, como si la noche tuviese que ser eterna.

-Vale ya está -avise -No tardarán mucho en traerlas. He pedido dos medianas de atún y bacon ¿Está bien para ti?

-Estará bien -confirmo levantándose -¿Puedo usar tu baño?

-Oh por supuesto. Es la segunda puerta, a la izquierda.

Cuando regresó vi como sacaba un paquete de tabaco de uno de los bolsillos de su traje para seguidamente aflojar su corbata, desabrochar su chaqueta y dejarla a un costado del sofá. Pude apreciar su figura con más atención, estaba delgado pero no excesivamente. La camisa blanca que traía a conjunto con los pantalones negro del traje le quedaban especialmente bien.

-¿Te importa? -dijo poniéndose el cigarro a la boca.

Negué con la cabeza y lo encendió con un mechero . Enseguida le dio una buena calada y saco el humo esparciéndolo por la sala.

-¿Tú fumas?

-No.

-Vaya, en serio que eres un tipo sano.

-Intento cuidarme.

-Haces bien, es un mal hábito que cogí cuando tenía 14.

-Lo puedes dejar -comente sin más.

-Me ayuda a quitarme la ansiedad, me tranquiliza. A algunos de mis clientes les molesta mucho que mi boca sepa a humo, pero es lo que hay. Si no les gusta que pidan a otro.

-No creo que eso sea algo a tener en cuenta si se trata de ti.

Fui sincero pero no se porqué esa pequeña frase hizo que por primera vez viese una pequeña mueca en su cara a modo de media sonrisa. Me quedé flipado. Pensé en que ojalá pudiese verle sonreír del todo. Ni siquiera había probado gota de alcohol y estaba desvariando. No tardó en sonar el timbre y fui a abrir a recoger las pizzas. Las puse encima de la mesita enfrente del sofá y nos sentamos los dos uno al lado del otro.

-Ah, espera, traeré algo para que puedas poner el cigarro.

Estaba haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo para no perder la cabeza, lo juro. Entre el humo de su cigarro, su jodido perfume y su cercanía, me estaba poniendo muy malo, demasiado enfermo. Y hacía mucho, quizás nunca había experimento algo semejante. Claro algún rollo de una noche había tenido, pero eso era de otra envergadura. Por supuesto que nunca me había liado con alguien así. Sabía que me estaba menospreciando pero no podía evitar pensar que estaba a otro nivel, muy superior al mío, inalcanzable.

-Perfecto. Ya podemos comer -abrí las cajas y cogí un trozo para seguidamente degustarla -¡Está buena!

Era gracioso, porque simplemente estábamos comiendo pizza pero se podían percibir sus buenos modales en su forma de comer . Todos sus movimientos eran tan delicados y naturales que parecía que era algo innato en él. Me dio hasta envidia, yo por el contrario, a veces me pasaba de basto.

Comimos en silencio durante un rato y cuando ya percibí la presión del estomago que me advertía que estaba lleno lo deje estar. Apenas y quedaron un par de sobras que podría aprovechar para el día siguiente.

-Quieres decirme algo y no te atreves -su voz salió sin más, neutra sin ningún tono en particular.

-¿Cómo?

-Llevo poco tiempo en este trabajo, pero el suficiente como para saber leer a las personas. Es clave desatollar esa habilidad . Si no sabes hacerlo, no puedes dar el mejor servicio.

¿Estaba tratando de decirme que no podía esconderle nada? ¿Qué con solo mirarme sabía en qué estaba pensando? Me asusté de imaginar que pudiese averiguar lo que pasaba por mi cabeza en ese momento.

-Es verdad… -admití y preferí soltarlo de una vez -¿Podría besarte?

Se lo estaba preguntando, porque soy así de tonto. Porque aunque sabía que había pagado unos servicios y él por obligación tenía que ofrecérmelos, me negaba a forzar la situación de alguna manera, No era mi estilo.

No dijo nada, permaneció un par de segundos en silencio como si estuviese analizándome. Se acerco lentamente o esa fue mi impresión, a cámara lenta, como si el momento no llegase nunca. Cuando por fin sus labios chocaron contra los míos un escalofrío me erizó la piel. Sus labios eran sumamente suaves, finos y fríos. Pero cuando su lengua se coló en mi boca, supe que no era nada de eso, el cambio de temperatura fue brutal, su lengua navegaba por dentro como si fuese su propia casa. Me dejo sin respiración en apenas 5 segundos y aunque intente seguirle el ritmo no lo conseguí en absoluto.

Quedamos tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración, pero sobretodo la mía, furiosa y mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora, Mi cabeza descontrolada y mi polla también ¿Cómo lo conseguía el muy cabrón? Me ponía a tono en segundos. Nunca nadie antes había conseguido ese tipo de reacciones tan impulsivas. Me sentía avergonzado, una bestia en celo que por el simple hecho de tener a un tío bueno delante perdía los papeles. No me reconocía.

No volvió a hablar y yo para cortar la tensión y aliviar mi deseo volví a morrearle esta vez empujándole contra el sofá. Podía asegurar que tenía más fuerza que él, ya que su cuerpo a pesar de estar en buena forma era liviano.

Dios mío, por un momento pensé en hacerlo encima del sofá. Sí ¿Por qué no? Ya limpiaría el estropicio al día siguiente. Todo me daba absolutamente igual. Solo pensaba en follarmelo, a lo bestia. Follarme su culo, ser yo quien dominase a ese maldito ángel caído. En medio de la locura le mordí el labio pero no se quejo y yo seguí con mi presión y mi violento morreo hasta que tuve que separarme para coger aire. Me miraba tan intensamente que me fue imposible no perderme en esos pozos sin fondo. Y estaba en la gloria, era una delicia tenerle de esa manera, quería que eso siguiese, que se intensificase, que no parase nunca.

Desabroche varios de los botones que le quedaban por desabrochar de su camisa blanca y deje al descubierto su escultural figura. Era perfecto. Roce y pase varias veces mis dedos por sobre su pecho, tan liso se amoldaba delicadamente a cada caricia que le daba. Se me estaba quitando la vergüenza por momentos al ya tener el calentón por las nubes y pensar con el rabo en vez de la cabeza. Mire varias veces hacia su pelvis, la mía ya hacía rato que la tenía a punto de explotar y me bullía la sangre, tanto que incluso me dolía. Sí, los huevos, de la tensión, de no poder descargar y tener aquello acumulado y con ganas de salir a toda potencia, fuese como fuese. En mi cabeza él ya me la mamaba desde hacía horas, dejándome la polla bien empapada con su saliva, y pensar en ese tipo de guarradas no ayudaba en absoluto. Podía llegar a ser un desvergonzado, pero solo en situaciones limite, y esa ¡joder vaya que lo era!

Besuquee su ombligo y baje un poco hasta quedar a la altura de su pantalón. Un poco más, ya solo quedaba un poco más y podía descubrir el tesoro que aguardaba y que yo tanto deseaba. Me moría de ganas de verle desnudo, al completo y por supuesto de ahí, todo lo demás llegaría sin duda alguna.

De repente su mano se deposito encima de mi cabeza, rozo mi pelo y yo alce un poco mi vista.

-¿Has tenido suficiente?

Esa pregunta me desconcertó ¿A qué se refería? ¿Suficiente? ¡Por supuesto que no había tenido suficiente! ¡¿Acaso alguien podría tener suficiente teniéndole a él delante con ese cuerpazo?

No quise darle importancia y quise proseguir pero me paro esta vez bajando la mano que estaba en mi pelo hacia mi mejilla.

-Hasta aquí llegamos. La sesión ha terminado.

Mis ojos se abrieron y seguramente se me quedo cara de atontado por lo dicho. Él se hecho hacia un lado, distanciándose y dejándome allí plantado, con una tremenda erección que era de campeonato y por supuesto no podía ocultar aunque estuviese vestido.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Sí todavía no han pasado las cuatro horas…. -anuncie evidenciando ese hecho.

A no ser que me hubiese dado un golpe y todo fuese un sueño todavía me quedaban muchos minutos que había pagado.

-Tienes razón. Pero en esas cuatro horas no están contratados los servicios sexuales.

Fue entonces cuando caí en la cuenta y todo mi mundo se me vino encima. Por supuesto, ¿tan mal estaba, tan bajo había caído que ni siquiera recordaba ese detalle? En la hoja de antes del contrato venía especificado que si querías mantener relaciones sexuales con el escort en cuestión, tenías que señalarlo (Cosa que yo no había hecho) y por descontado pagar una tarifa extra (Cosa que yo tampoco había hecho).

Me sentí un estúpido, frustrado y cortado, por haber tenido esa actitud tan infantil hacía él, de adolescente salido, que a la mínima se le enciende el cuerpo y se empalma como si nada. Ni siquiera quise pensar en lo que estaría pensando en ese momento.

Era de suponer que el escort estaba al tanto de si habían o no contratado esa clase de servicios, para ya ir preparado de antemano.

-¡Hostia! -fue lo único que salio de mi boca -¡No sé en que estaba pensando!

Por supuesto que lo sabía, pensaba en cepillarmelo, en domarlo en todas las posturas posibles pero no iba a decirle eso. Él simplemente asintió y volvió a coger un cigarro.

-Si era eso lo que querías deberías haberlo pedido.

-Claro….¡Pero es que no era esa mi intención! -conteste rápido, queriendo excusarme con él, en concreto con él porque en cierto modo que ofuscaba que pensase que solo era un maldito pervertido de mierda, un niñato que solo buscaba sexo -¡Solo me ha apetecido cuando te he visto y cuando te tengo cerca…!

Era lo más normal del mundo, ¿no? ¿Acaso alguien podía culparme por tener esa clase de impulsos primitivos?

Por mucho que la situación cachonda se hubiese desvanecido, mi erección no parecía comprenderlo y allí seguía, con la polla erguida y a punto, tiesa, dura como una piedra, y no conseguía que bajase por mucho que intentaba visualizar otro tipo de imágenes o borrar cualquier rastro que me incitase a aquello. Nada funcionó, por lo que no me quedó más remedio que recurrir al método rudimentario de siempre. La última opción.

-Necesito ir al lavabo… -dije y ya poco importaba lo que dijese, porque era más que obvio a lo que iba a ir allí -Puedes fumarte el cigarro tranquilamente, no tardaré -y salí pitando de la sala hacia el baño como alma que corre del diablo. Y al estar allí dentro y cerrar la puerta de un portazo no pude más que suspirar de alivio al bajarme la ropa y dejar libre mi erección -Ahh….

Wow la tenía con tanta tensión que se había puesto completamente roja, me bullía. Empece a machacarmela muy duro, sin preliminares como solía hacer cuando me proponía masturbarme. No había tiempo para tonterías. Si no iba a poder follarmelo, iba a follarme yo solo, pensando en él. Y eso hice, las piernas me temblaban y fui tan bestia frotándomela seguidamente una y otra vez, arriba y abajo, sacudiendomela con firmeza, muy duro….que incluso tuve que taparme la boca para no acabar gimiendo de tanto placer que tenía. Era increíble lo mucho que me había puesto y lo que había logrado con tan poco. Era de suponer que tardé pocos minutos en correrme, en una gran lefada, como un escupitajo que mancho parte de la pared y el suelo, dejando un pequeño charco de semen. Nadie me hubiese creído si se lo hubiese contado pero seguramente en esa paja descargue todos mis huevos como nunca antes lo había hecho con nadie, ni siquiera en solitario. Solo ese extraño tipo había conseguido llevarme a esa locura.

Tuve que limpiar todo el desastre que había hecho, y me apresuré en hacerlo para que no tuviese que esperar. Al salir él ya se había fumado el cigarro y me lo encontré de pie junto a la ventana, mirando a través de ella.

-Ehmm… - suspire y respire hondo - Creo que ya estoy mejor -dije y de hecho así era, pero que la frustración desapareciese sería otra cosa aparte -¿Puedo preguntarte una duda? -añadí.

-¿De qué?

-¿Cuánto cobras por una sesión de sexo? -fui claro, ya total, era una tontería ir con medias tintas. Realmente tenía mucha curiosidad y ni siquiera podía imaginarme a cuanto ascendería la cifra -Por curiosidad.

\- Cero.

-¿Cómo?

-Que no cobro. No hago ese tipo de servicios.

No estaba entendiendo a que se refería. ¿No hacía ese tipo de cosas? ¿Entonces? ¿No se suponía que era un escort?

-Ah...Pero….

Me interrumpió antes de que yo pudiese volver a preguntar nada.

-De eso se encarga otro.

-¿Otro?

Claro, me lo habían dicho. Que había otro escort "exclusivo", aparte de él. Supuse que eran como las suites de un hotel. Solo accesibles para los más privilegiados, con un buen fajo de billetes.

-Mi hermano.

Aquello definitivamente me dejo bastante chocado y lo evidenció mi cara.

-¿Tu hermano también trabaja allí contigo y es el otro VIP?

-Así es -comento tranquilamente - ¿Alguna otra duda? Si lo que te interesa es saber cuanto cobra, no tengo idea. Depende de los servicios que se le pidan y de las horas. Eso es algo en lo que yo no me he metido.

-¿Tú no…? -me costaba pronunciarlo, pero me arme de valor y quise dejarme de rodeos -¿Nunca has tenido sexo con nadie siendo un escort?

Sonaba extraño para mi, pero cabía decir que yo no sabía nada de ese mundo.

-Nunca.

-Vaya…

-¿Te extraña? Esto no se trata solo de sexo.

-Claro, es solo que….Bueno, soy un novato en estos temas -sonreí por lo bajo pero él siguió mirándome totalmente serio.

-Puedes contratar a mi hermano la próxima vez, si te apetece otro tipo de experiencias.

Su voz sonó seductora.

-No es en lo que estaba pensando.

¿A su hermano? Siendo hermanos seguramente sería otro tiarron como él, pero ¿quién querría a otro teniéndole a él?

-Sabe más que yo. No empezamos juntos, él lleva ahí casi un año. Pero mírame, no creas que fue por enchufe, no fue por mi hermano que acabe siendo de los más cotizados en esta empresa, me lo he ganado yo mismo. Odio tener que deberle nada a nadie, mucho menos a él.

Pude percibir cierto tono asqueado en sus palabras pero no dije nada. Se había abierto al menos un poco, como para contarme eso y lo agradecía.

-Te creo. Solo hace falta verte -quise alagarle, y no sé si lo conseguí pero me sentí reconfortado por hacérselo saber -Si tuviese que volver a contratar a alguien, te contrataría otra vez a ti.

-¿Por qué harías algo así? ¿Tanto te he gustado?

Esta vez y ante su pregunta no pude evitar sonreír como un idiota. Por supuesto que me había gustado, muchísimo, como no tenía ni idea. Y no solo por el calentón y lo cachondo que me ponía, sino porque tenía algo. Un algo que no sabía explicar pero que definitivamente me atraía. Sí, era totalmente absurdo, se trataba de un escort, alguien fuera de mi alcance. Y que solo podía permitirme un par de horas, muy de vez en cuando, a cambio de dinero. No sonaba nada atrayente, pero aun así no cambiaba mi forma de parecer.

-Puede que sí -quise hacerme el interesante.

-Es la primera vez que un cliente se interesa tanto por mi.

-Eso sí que no me lo creo.

¿Me estaba vacilando? Era obvio que cualquiera se interesaría por él, aunque fuese mínimamente.

-No es como te piensas. Es verdad que más de uno ha querido mantener el contacto más allá de las horas pagadas, pidiéndome el teléfono, pero no creo que fuese para querer conocerme de verdad.

-¿Crees que solo era para tener sexo contigo?

-Quién sabe….

-Eres increíble.

No venía a cuento pero embrujado por el ambiente que se había formado. Silencioso, pausado, en el que solo nuestra conversación intervenía, hizo que me pusiese tonto de repente.

Se acercó hasta mi y me cogió del mentón, se posiciono a la misma altura de mis labios para seguidamente pegar los suyos contra los míos. Cerro los ojos, yo los mantuve abiertos un rato, chocado por ese acercamiento que no me esperaba para nada. El beso fue lento y despacio, pude degustarlo con más detenimiento, muy al contrario de como habían sido los anteriores. Me encanto y decir que me encanto fue poco, me dejo loco. Ese tío besaba tan bien, que podía jurar que me dejaría matar por unos cuantos de sus besos.

Enamoraba, todo en él enamoraba. Desde su fragancia, hasta su mirada, pasando por su piel, su elegancia, y cada movimiento y gesto, sumado a su poderosa voz.

Le correspondí con muchas ganas y me contuve para que el beso no se volviese demasiado furioso, no quise que eso pasase, no ahora. Cuando nos separamos y nuestros ojos se clavaron de frente uno contra el otro, lo supe.

Nunca iba a conocer a nadie como él.

**···**

No volví a ese lugar en mucho tiempo, tres meses concretamente. No solo porque no podía permitirme volver a gastar esa burrada de dinero sin más, sino porque tenía miedo. Sí, miedo de volver a verle y esta vez, no ser capaz de dejarle ir, como la última vez. La despedida fue formal, normal en apariencia pero para mi, de las peores despedidas de mi vida. Porque sabía que ese chaval me había afectado, había conseguido meterse en mi cabeza, con tanta naturalidad, que parecía irreal.

Y que yo como un idiota iba a quedarme con esa herida y él iba a seguir con su vida como si nada. Y pasó, y pasó lo que tuvo que pasar y empece a echarle de menos, a la noche siguiente y a la siguiente, y a la siguiente...a ese chico del que ni siquiera conocía su nombre.

-Lo entiendo pero créame que es muy importante -le contesté ya ofuscado y enrabiado de que no pudiesen darme una respuesta -Necesito volver a ver a ese escort con el que estuve ese día. Si guardan los historiales deben tener mi ficha.

-Por supuesto que los guardamos y es todo confidencial, tanto la información proporcionada de los clientes como la de nuestros escorts. Este trabajo no podría mantenerse si no fuese por nuestra seguridad en ese aspecto.

-Solo le estoy pidiendo otra cita ¿vale? Quiero volver a contratarle, a ese expresamente. A ese ¿Me estoy explicando o no? -había vuelto con una esperanza fugaz que se desvaneció cuando me dijeron que ya no trabajaba allí -Pagaré lo que haga falta.

-No se trata de dinero. Lo siento mucho pero como ya le he dicho no puedo proporcionarle información externa de nuestros escorts. Y según hemos podido comprobar y como también ya le he repetido con anterioridad, ese escort hace un tiempo que dejo de trabajar para nosotros.

-¡¿Y dónde puñetas trabaja ahora?! ¡Dios! ¡Maldita sea!

Se acercó a mi una de las señoritas del lugar y me ofreció amablemente un vaso de agua y me invitó a sentarme. Me bullía el cuerpo, de rabia, de nervios, de resignación.

¿Por qué? No tenía ningún dato de él y se había esfumado del único lugar donde podía encontrarle. Maravilloso. La suerte estaba de mi lado sin duda. No iba a conseguir nada chillando, amenazando o insistiendo. Era patético, estaba haciendo el ridículo.

Mi única pista era saber que su hermano también trabajaba allí pero…¿y qué iba a conseguir con eso? ¿Me arriesgaría a contratarle a él solo para intentar averiguar algo de su hermano? Posiblemente lo que de verdad necesitaba era ir a un psiquiatra.

-Perdone señorita. ¿Sería tan amable de traerme alguna de las hojas para hacer una reserva?

-Será un placer. ¿Desea contratar el servicio de alguno de nuestros hombres?

-Sí, gracias.

.

.

.

.


End file.
